Paperwork
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Implied Jana/Katrina.] Wolfbloods are supposed to have a better resistance than humans to common ailments like this, but maybe she's just been living in the city for too long, and, as a result, become stunted, for it feels like there's a migraine beating away in her head, like someone hammering a nail through her skull.
**Paperwork**

 _Fandom: Wolfblood_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance_

 _Pairing: Implied Jana/Katrina_

 _Word count: 739_

 _Summary: Jana drops the sheet of A4 and the black biro currently in her hands, watching them clatter onto the desk in front of her, using her fingers to massage her temples. Wolfbloods are supposed to have a better resistance than humans to common ailments like this, but maybe she_ _'s just been living in the city for too long, and, as a result, become stunted, for it feels like there's a migraine beating away in her head, like someone hammering a nail through her skull._ _[Implied Jana/Katrina.]_

* * *

 **AN: Houston, we have a new ship in the harbour.**

 **Minuscule spoilers for 04x04, if you haven** **'t seen it yet.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Inspired by this prompt:** _Imagine Person A falling asleep at their desk, and Person B tucking them in bed._

* * *

Paperwork.

Just more and more paperwork.

Jana drops the sheet of A4 and the black biro currently in her hands, watching them clatter onto the desk in front of her, using her fingers to massage her temples. Wolfbloods are supposed to have a better resistance than humans to common ailments like this, but maybe she's just been living in the city for too long, and, as a result, become stunted, for it feels like there's a migraine beating away in her head, like someone hammering a nail through her skull. The low lighting from her desk lamp probably isn't helping matters either.

She covers her face with her hands, rubbing her tired eyes. It's already half past one in the morning, but that doesn't matter when she's let all of this slide. She's got a few more hours to go yet; there's still so much of Carrie's paperwork to get through, before she can crawl into bed for a few hours sleep, rising for breakfast with Imara, six hours from now. She screws her eyes shut tight, trying to dredge up the motivation to carry on from somewhere, but it's to no avail. She feels like she's trying to climb some every-growing mountain; if she could only reach the top, she could sleep, but the top keeps getting further and further away...

Something crashes in the background, a sound undetectable to the human ear, but loud enough for Jana to pick up, startling her awake. Her body gives another sudden jolt when she readjusts to her situation. It's morning, the sun filtering in from behind the blinds, making pale squares on the wooden floorboards; she's no longer slouched over her desk, but tucked up in bed, the duvet pulled up to her chin, her arm wrapped around her pillow. She's still fully clothed, she notes after a moment, but her jacket and work boots are gone, casually discarded on the chair next to the desk, which is still swamped with paperwork. That's the last thing she's thinking about, however, as she climbs out of bed, stretching her legs as she walks over to the jacket, picking it up and smelling it. There's her scent, the strongest, the scent of the forest from earlier on that day, and something else - human, with a slight floral edge to it. Familiar, yet she can't remember where exactly she's smelt it before.

Plenty of time to muse over it later, she thinks, dragging a hand across her eyes, brushing the sleep from them as she stumbles towards the bathroom. Right now, she has to think of a good excuse as to why she missed her breakfast meeting with Imara, as _**Sorry, I overslept**_ probably won't cut it.

TJ is already sitting at the counter when she makes it downstairs, burger crammed into his mouth, showering crumbs over the surface that Katrina is currently trying to clean. Jana rolls her eyes at the sight of him.

"Go on. What have you done this time?"

"Nothin'!" His voice is currently muffled by his mouthful; he swallows, firing her a grin. "Can't I drop by and see a mate once in a while?"

"Hm." Jana pretends to deliberate over this. " _No_."

Katrina chuckles at the exchange. "You tell him, Jana." She brushes past the redhead as she moves around the counter, aiming the damp cloth at TJ, sending a gust of air towards the wolfblood.

Human, with a floral scent.

The same scent that was clinging to the jacket.

"Oi - Jana!" Something comes sailing through the air and hits her temple. She starts at the sudden contact, her head snapping around to face TJ, who's given up trying to fight Katrina, and is now watching her closely. "You okay? You look kinda pale."

Jana blinks rapidly a few times, trying to clear her head. "I'm - Fine. Great. Why d'you ask?"

TJ raises an eyebrow, but, thankfully, for once, doesn't comment on her behaviour. "Nothing. So, you figured out what you're gonna say to my mum about why you never showed up with paperwork this morning?"

Jana groans.

 _Oh, yeah. The paperwork._


End file.
